


Switch

by Emachinescat



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Freaky Friday - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Parody, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Freaky Friday. Frank and Joe get into it at a Chinese restaurant, and soon after receiving a fortune cookie from a little old lady, find that they are not quite...themselves. Can they switch back AND stop an arsonist bent on revenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Joe Hardy struggled vainly against the ropes that bound him, but to no avail. The ropes around his wrists were biting into his skin, and the cords tied around his ankles only seemed to get tighter. At the same time, he worked his jaw furiously against the gag that had been roughly stuffed into his mouth,but, once again, his efforts were pointless.

He looked around the small, dark room that he was captive in. There was not one piece of furniture, no light, no windows. The large wooden door waslocked and bolted in four places. Joe gave a mental sigh of resignation.

Why did this always happen to him? It seemed like every time that an enemy was mad at his father, Fenton Hardy, an international detective, he would get revenge by kidnapping one of his sons and torturing him. And who was always that son?  _Me,_ he muttered mentally.

Or when an enemy wanted to keep his father and from a case trying to find one of his sons, which son got kidnapped?  _Me._

Or what about when an enemy wanted ransom or Fenton to do something for the return or safety of one of his sons? Who was the one kidnapped?  _Three guesses,_ Joe said bitterly to himself.  _Me, me, and me._

But why?

Joe knew the answer right away. Because he was the youngest son of Fenton Hardy. But that wasn't fair. Being seventeen years old, he had been kidnapped and held for ransom more times than even he could account for. And his eighteen year old brother? Five, at the most.

It wasn't that he wanted Frank to get kidnapped. That wasn't it at all; he just didn't see the justice of being theone who always got a gun pressed against his head. Or the one who was tied up and thrown into the back of trucks and carried to unknown places. Or the one that lay helpless in a dark, dank room as he heard his kidnapper, a tall, ugly man wearing a ski mask with shifty black eyes, call his father using a voice disguiser, saying, "Drop all charges against my client, Mr. Hobs, or you'll never see baby boy again...well, you'll probably never see him again, anyway, but you'll never see him alive again."

And that was all that had happened to him that afternoon after he was ambushed outside of the local gym. All because of his father's case concerning a maniac named Mr. Hobs, who was charged with the arson of many important legal buildings. Joe didn't know all the details, but what he did know was that he was kidnapped because of them. Because he was the youngest.

His kidnapper had long gone, leaving him alone in his prison, probably for good. He sighed beneath the gag and tried to convince himself that he would be okay. Frank would come. He was sure of it.

Hours passed. Joe's stomach rumbled hungrily, and his wrists and ankles ached from being tied so tightly. Fatigue consumed him, and the gag made his mouth dry and his throat sore. Finally Joe closed his eyes wearily, skating on the thin line between sleep and unconcsiousness.

It seemed like his eyes had been closed for hours when he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes wearily and saw with utter amazement-and delight-Frank's anxious face wavering above him. Then he saw his father in the background.

He blinked his eyes from the light that he had become unaccostomed to and saw that he had been moved to right outside an old broken down house and was lying on a weed covered driveway. He realized that the house must have been his prison.

"Joe, you okay?" Frank asked, then pulled the gag gently from his brother's mouth.

Licking his lips, Joe managed to crack out, "I-I think so...I'm just...hungry...and sore."

Frank smiled slightly and, with his father's help, assisted Joe in sitting up, then took out his pocket knife and hacked the ropes binding his brother's hands while his father worked at the ankles. Then the two of them set to work massaging the boy's wrists and ankles until the circulation was back in them. Then they helped the trembling youth to his feet.

"You really scared me, little bro," Frank said.

"Me too," Fenton added, putting a protective hand on his son's shoulder.

Joe sighed and muttered, "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"Oh, nothing," Joe said sarcastically. "If you were the one who always got kidnapped and all that crap, you might feel a little upset too."

"Hey, now!" Frank said defensivley. "You obviously have some major problems with this, and I don't blame you...but that doesn't mean I don't have my share of'em either!"

Joe was about to retort when Fenton shushed him. "Joe obviously isn't feeling well," he said, addressing his youngest son as well as Frank. "Why don't we postpone this argument until later?"

They agreed, but both mentally decided the topic would be brought up later.

What they didn't count on, however, was the completely unseen and seemingly impossiblething it would bring along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank was frustrated. He just couldn't understand his younger brother's behavior. He seemed almost…resentful after Frank rescued him. Frank knew that Joe must have been very frightened and was probably sick of being the pawn in every scheme against his father, but that had nothing to do with Frank's situation! If only Joe could see Frank's side. Whenever something happened to Joe, Frank always got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Joe was, of course, his only brother, and Frank didn't know what he would do without him. If something happened to him…Frank couldn't even think about that. And then there was the fact that he felt his brother's fate was on his shoulders…it was too much pressure. Frank was almost to the place where he couldn't handle it. He wanted to talk to Joe about this, but when his father suggested that Joe wasn't feeling well, he shoved it out of his mind for time being.

When they started back towards home, Joe leaned back against his seat, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he related his capture to his father and brother. "I was coming back from a workout in the gym," he began, "and the parking lot was deserted. I was almost to the van when this man jumped me...I could have fought him off," he muttered defiantly, "but he was like a pro-wrestler, plus, soon after that another man joined him."

"What did they look like?" Frank inquired eagerly.

"The one who originally grabbed me was about 6'10", and he was huge, must have been-what-four hundred pounds, but no fat. All muscle. The guy who joined him seemed to be the brains. He had frizzy black hair, wore thick rimmed spectacles, and was very small. Anyway, the big guy grabbed me and jammed a gag into my mouth. Then he tied me up-painfully tight, mind you-and the other guy came along and said, 'Well done, Bos'n. You've done your job well. Blindfold Blondie and then carry him to the van. I'll take it from there.' So they blindfolded me and I felt the giant pick me up and he threw me into the back of a car."

Joe said that they had driven for several hours before they had stopped and the men had untie his feet and forced him to walk into an unknown area. He said he put up a fight, but the big guy slugged him and knocked him out. "When I woke up, My feet were rebound but the blindfold was off. All I could tell was that I was in some kind of dark, dank shack. Then, from outside, I heard the frizzy-man call you, Dad. He said that if you wanted me to live, you would drop all charges against Mr. Hobs."

"I know," Fenton said grimly.

"Then they left. Drove off. I was sure that they were going to leave me to starve. That's when you guys came along." He paused. "But how did you find me?"

Frank looked fondly at his little brother. "When the van was found empty in the gym parking lot, we immediately suspected something was wrong. We called the police and they agreed that you had probably met with foul play," he said. "We couldn't find any clues, however, and were getting discouraged. Then we had a hunch that maybe someone inside the Chinese Restaurant-you know, China Fun, the one across the street from the gym-had witnessed your abduction."

Fenton took up the story. "Frank and I questioned many people in the restaurant, and were getting very discouraged when we finally got a great lead...a Chinese fellow said that he had seen your entire abduction."

"But why didn't he call the police?" Joe asked, annoyed.

"We weren't sure," Frank said, frowning, "but it really ticked us off. We asked him and he merely said that he was afraid that the kidnapers would harm him if he told, but since we weren't police, he guessed it was okay."

"Hmmm..." mused Joe. "That sounds rather sketchy."

"Yes..." Fenton muttered absent-mindedly.

"What is it, Dad?" the brothers asked excitedly. They could tell their father was thinking hard.

"I'm not sure..." said Fenton, "but do you know who the old Chinese man strongly reminded me of?"

"Who?"

"Hobs."

"You mean, the arsonist?"

"Yes..."

"But why would he help you?" Frank asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"Well, we can't be entirely sure that it was him...but just his whole manner, the way he behaved, along with some physical features, reminded me of Hobs."

"He's not Chinese, though, is he?" Joe asked.

"No, but it's very possible that he's using an alias."

"But that still doesn't clear up why he would help you find me," Joe muttered.

"No."

The trio sat in silence for a while. Then Fenton spoke up. "I have an idea. Let's talk to him tonight. He claimed that he worked and lived in the restaurant. Why don't we eat there tonight? Then afterward, we can speak to him...find out if he really is Hobs. How's that?"

* * *

Later that day, when Joe claimed he was feeling great again, Fenton, Frank, Joe, and the boys' mother, Laura, came to the restaurant.

The boys once again related the story of Joe's capture and rescue to their mother, but Joe began looking annoyed again. When Frank asked why, Joe just shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom," he muttered.

Sure his brother wasn't being truthful, Frank got up and followed him. He stopped him right before he entered the bathroom. Then, signaling for Joe to calm down, he pulled him aside. "What exactly is your problem today, Joe?" Frank asked harshly, not thinking before he spoke. He felt bad afterwards, but not for too long. Joe had a quick retort.

"My problem? What about your problem. I don't have a problem. You're the one who's accusing me of having a problem. When you accuse somebody of having a problem, even when they don't have a problem, doesn't that mean you're the one with the problem?"

Frank growled, "Look, Joe-"

His brother cut him off. "Don't 'look Joe' me. What the heck is wrong with you today? I mean, I have been captured, tied up, gagged, blindfolded, knocked out...all because some wacko wants Dad to drop his freakin' charges. But what would you know about any of that? Your life is perfect."

Frank laughed bitterly. "MY life is perfect?" he spat. "Oh, I don't suppose babysitting my perfect little brother counts as anything?"

"Babysitting?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Frank, his voice getting louder as he got worked up. "You lead the perfect good boy life. Everybody loves you, and you know that we'll go to any measures to save you. But you're never thankful. All you can ever do is complain."

"OH really?"spat Joe angrily. "Why don't you get kidnapped all the time? Just because you're the youngest?"

"It'd be better than looking after your sorry-"

"Don't even say it!" Joe yelled. "Just get out of my life! You think you're so great, so perfect. Well you're not. Just get the freak over it."

During their argument, the boys had attracted many curious eyes, thankfully, however, the eyes of people whom they didn't know. But there were two people they knew very well...two very angry people.

Fenton and Laura ran to where the boys were fighting and shushed them. The Fenton, his voice shaking in anger and embarrassment, said lowly, angrily, "You are being a disgrace. Stop acting like you are five, the two of you." He sighed, then said submissively, "I'm sorry, it's been a long day. Joe has been through a bad ordeal and so has Frank. Let's just go home," he said quietly, "and we'll interview the Chinese man tomorrow."

At that moment, a tiny Chinese lady came up to the boys and held out a plate of fortune cookies. "Cookie?" she asked.

Trying to cool themselves off, the boys each took one. Then they headed home, still fuming.

* * *

The brothers did not speak again that night. When they went to bed, a storm started. At precisely midnight, a large jolt of thunder shook the house and a bolt of lightning split the sky...bringing a strange phenomena along with it...

* * *

When Joe awoke, we was a little confused to find himself in Frank's room, but thought nothing of it. Maybe he had went to sleep in here last night and didn't remember.

Frank, waking up in Joe's room, figured the same thing. The two boys, neither one of them bothering to look at their reflections, stepped out of the rooms and met in the hallway. Then both sets of eyes grew wide in shock and fear.

The impossible had happened. There was no other way to describe it. Frank was now Joe, and Joe was Frank. They had switched.

Both gasped and said at the same time, "I'd better be looking in a mirror!"


	3. Chapter 3

The boys stood in silence, staring at each other for a long time. Then, finally, Frank spoke, still aghast at seeing himself...or Joe...or...he shook his head, saying, "What the heck is going on?"

"I dunno," Joe said shakily.

"Maybe we're dreaming," Frank offered.

"Sure, okay." They both set to pinching themselves. It hurt them both. "Great idea," Joe muttered, glaring at Frank. "Now we're in a real nightmare and my arm hurts too."

"Oh, so what're you saying?"

"You suggested we pinch ourselves."

Frank groaned, exasperated. "That's the least of our worries right now."

They rushed to a mirror and gasped. It was true. Frank clearly saw his reflection-only it wasn't his. It was Joe. And Joe saw himself...well, Frank.

"What could've happened?" Joe asked after they had seated themselves on his bed dejectedly.

"I have no idea." Frank shook his head. "Maybe we're going crazy."

"Doubt it," Joe muttered. "Well, you might be, but..."

"Shut up!" Frank hissed, annoyed.

"Hey, Frank!" said Joe excitedly, as if he had a sudden brainstorm. And he had.

"What?"

"Do you think this has anything to do with-y'know, last night?"

"Joe, what the heck are you talking about?" Frank asked, sounding greatly annoyed.

"Well..." Joe began, "we've never gotten into such a big fight before...maybe that fortune cookie had something to do with it."

His brother grimaced. "Sure. Or maybe we got food poisoning and are having a bizarre dream."

"The same dream?" Joe asked mischievously. "At the same time?"

"It could happen." But his tone betrayed his words.

"Either way," said Joe, furrowing Frank's brow, "I'm in your body and you're in mine."

Frank seemed aghast at the idea, but steadied his voice and said, "Right. How do we get back?"

Joe seemed in deep thought for a moment. Then he sprung up. Frank frowned. This was just so weird, he thought, seeing himself jump around like Joe...oh, yeah, he had to remind himself, that WAS Joe.

"I've got an idea," the latter said. Frank quirked his eyebrow and Joe continued. "Why don't we, like, adjult?"

"Yeah," said Frank, warming up to an idea.

They each took a position on either side of the room, and then, at unspoken consent, ran as fast as they could toward each other and ran smack into one another. All it resulted in was a splitting headache for each part. And that wasn't the worst of things.

At that moment, Callie and Iola had come from downstairs, talking with Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, to Joe's room. And they witnessed the whole thing.

Frank, as Joe, looked up and said, "Callie! Iola! What...what are you two doing here?"

"I think I'll ask the questions," Callie stated, trying to suppress her giggles. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Yeah," laughed Iola. "What the heck was that about?"

"We were just-" Frank began, but was cut off by Joe, who looked like Frank.

Joe stood up, and, momentarily forgetting his odd predicament, put an arm around Iola and pulled her close. "Don't worry, baby," he said, kissing her lightly. "We were just messing around."

He was rewarded by a sharp slap and an angry glare from Iola. Then he blushed and realized what he had done.  _She thinks I'm Frank,_  he thought, his heart sinking. He then looked over to see Callie's angry face and his own (he had to remind himself that it was really Frank) dejected and embarrassed face.

"What is wrong with you?" Iola yelled, then turned to Frank. "Your brother is a freak!" she muttered. "I'll see you later, baby," she said, and Joe had to control his anger, remembering that she thought Frank was him. Then she left, with Callie following her. But Frank's girlfriend stopped right as she was walking out the door and turned on her heel.

She glared at Joe and screamed, "How could you Frank? I hate you, and I am never talking to you again! We are over, Frank Hardy, do you hear me? Over!"

She was gone.

Joe chanced to look at his brother.

He had never seen such a combination of horror, depression, and PURE ANGER on his own (no, Frank's, he reprimanded himself) face before.

As his brother glared at him, he realized that this was going to be a VERY long day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Frank..." Joe started hesitantly. His brother remained silent, fuming. "Frank." Joe tried again, this time speaking louder. His brother still ignored him. Sighing, Joe turned away and was almost out the door when something hit him hard on the back of the head. He turned and saw that Frank had flung a shoe at him. Rubbing his head (or rather, Frank's head), he turned to Frank and said, "Okay, I guess I deserved that."

"You guess?" spat Frank, Joe's blue eyes cold and angry as he stood up. "You ruined my relationship with Callie." His voice broke. "Joe..." he said, "Before you disappeared yesterday...I was...was going to ask her to marry me."

Before Joe had a chance to respond, Mrs. Hardy, who had come up to the room, only to hear what she thought was Joe's announcement. "Joe!" she said, sounding horrified.

Joe was about to respond when he realized his mother thought he was Frank. The latter remained silent. "Joe!" Mrs. Hardy said again. Joe kicked Frank roughly, though not hard enough to leave a mark.  _If Frank was in his own body, though,_ Joe thought,  _I'd really let him have it._

Frank immediately reacted to Joe's kick and looked up at his mother. "What?"

"Did I just hear you right?"

"Um...no?" Frank asked questioningly, not sure what his mother was talking about. He then decided that she must have thought that he was Joe and that Joe was planning on proposing to Iola. Forcing a smile, Frank wiped the blue eyes that were tearing up and said, "Don't worry about a thing, Mom."

"Yeah," put in Joe, "Frank-um, I mean, Joe was just practicing for the school play." He grinned, seeing a chance to praise himself. "You know, he's so handsome and smart and dramatic that they just had to cast him as the lead role. And, of course, I-he accepted."

Frank rolled his eyes and made a face at Joe.

Mrs. Hardy didn't notice, however, and smiled brightly at blonde boy. She gave him a hug, her own blue eyes sparkling, and said, "Oh, Joey, I'm so proud of you. I always knew you would be famous someday-of course, I thought as a detective, not an actor." Frank fought the urge to grimace at his mother's praise, because, for all she knew, he was Joe.

Then she turned to the real Joe. "Frank," she said sternly. "Perhaps you can explain why Callie left in such a rage."

Joe flushed, feeling Frank's angry gaze on him, and hesitantly said, "Um...she was practicing too?"

Mrs. Hardy studied Joe intently. She was sure there was something Frank wasn't telling her. Deciding not to press the matter, however, she merely smiled and said, "Well, she is a good actress then." Looking pointedly at Joe, she added, "She sure had me convinced." She then left, telling the boys to get ready for school.

When she had gone, Joe turned to Frank, and said sincerely, "I am so sorry, Frank. I had no idea. And I promise: that was a complete and total accident. I just spaced out. C'mon, you've gotta admit, It's kinda hard to comprehend that we've switched brains or bodies or something-see I'm even having trouble understanding it right now."

Frank smiled slightly. Joe always knew how to make him laugh. Plus, it was rather amusing to see his own face scrunched up, trying to think.

Joe grinned. "Listen," he said, "we'll explain this whole thing to the girls."

Frank laughed dryly. "Yeah. I'm sure they'll understand."

Joe smiled. "Okay. We'll think up a story that's not as far-fetched as the truth. How's that?"

"Sure."

Relieved that he and his brother were no longer fighting, Joe said, "Well, let's get ready for school." Both brothers froze.

"School?" they said in unison.

Joe groaned.

"How are we going to get through today?" Frank wondered aloud.

And for the first time in his seventeen-year-old life, Joe Hardy couldn't think of a thing to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe groaned. "How are we going to get through school like this?" he asked Frank. "I mean, the day has barely started, and I've already got your girlfriend steamed at you, and mine as well...well, technically, she thinks she's mad at you, but..." he shook his head. "Wow. I'm confused."

Frank grimaced. "As am I." He frowned. "Joe, what are we going to do? This isn't normal!"

"Sure it is, we're the ones out of the ordinary!" Joe quipped. Frank glared at him.

"Jokes are not what we need right now. We need answers."

"C'mon, Frank, maybe there's no explanation for this. Maybe it just...happened."

"Joe!" Frank said, exasperated. "Things like this don't 'just happen'. In fact, they don't happen at all."

"Quite taken," said Joe, staring at his brother, serious look on his face. "But how do you explain my dark, gorgeous hair and sweet little puppy dog eyes? Or your stunning golden locks and smashing sapphire eyes? And your newly acquired muscles, the equal to a pro-wrestler? And your-"

Frank cut him off, smiling a bit. "Okay, okay. I guess I have to admit. It happened. We're...in one another's bodies...unless we're dreaming."

"Fra-ank! We've already ruled out that possibility."

"I guess. I just don't see-"

"FRANK! JOE!" came Laura Hardy's voice from downstairs. "HURRY AND EAT OR YOU'LL BE LATE!"

Grimacing, Joe said, "Well, big bro..." he then paused, grinned, and said, "or more accurately, little bro, I guess we'll just have to chance it and go to school today. Then I suggest we keep working on the Hobs case. Maybe go back to the restaurant...while we're there, maybe we can question that old lady who gave us the cookie..."

"Joe! This has nothing to do with those dumb cookies!"

"Suit yourself," said Joe easily, sauntering out the door toward the stairs, "but a good detective considers everything a possibility."

"And since when did you start thinking things through instead of rushing head-on into danger?"

Grinning, Joe turned to face his brother. "When I started being you, of course, li'l bro." Then he ran downstairs, his brother only steps behind him.

* * *

Joe wrinkled Frank's nose. "Mom," he complained, staring at his breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs, grits, and gravy, "I can't eat this."

Laura looked up from her own meal and asked, "Why not, Frank, honey?"

"The food's touching. It can't touch."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's  _gross_. And," he continued, "you know I like my eggs sunny-side-up."

"I thought Joe liked his that way."

The latter was about to argue when he got a sharp look from Frank. "Umm...yeah," Joe said slowly. "He does...I just decided I'd try to be more like him, because he's so cool. He's my role model."

As Frank made a face at him from across the table, Fenton looked up from his newspaper and asked, "Funny, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Yes...you boys are acting very strange today," Laura commented. "Is anything wrong? Joe, are you feeling any ill effects from your ordeal?"

"No, I'm fine," Joe answered before he could stop himself. "I mean," he corrected himself quickly, "He's fine."

"Yeah," Frank agreed. "I feel great. Wonderful. Never better."  _Boy, is that a lie!_

"Are you sure...? This doesn't have anything to do with Callie, now does it?" she asked, casting a meaningful look at Joe.

"No, of course not. I told you, it was a play."

"Uh huh."

"Well," said Frank, realizing that his mother wasn't buying it, "let's head out, J-er, Frank. We don't want to be late for school."

And with that, the two grabbed their bags and shot out of the door. Laura and Fenton watched them, bewildered.

"The boys haven't been acting the same..." Fenton observed.

"Yes, I know...something must be wrong." Laura watched the van pull out worriedly.

"If they aren't willing to talk about it now," Fenton said, seeing his wife looking troubled, "then just give them some time. Truth is, they might just be having some fun."

"Yes..." Laura agreed doubtfully.

The detective stood up and placed an arm around his wife's shoulder. "You're forgetting one very important thing, darling."

"What's that?"

"Today is April Fool's Day."

Laura brightened instantly. "I'd forgotten."

"I did too, there for a moment. See, problem solved. They were just messing with our heads."

"Yes...boys will be boys."


	6. Chapter 6

Frank and Joe were so caught up in their own thoughts on the way to school that they didn't notice the large black car following them.

Upon arriving at school, the brothers quickly jumped out of the van and hurried into school. When they were inside the building, they met up with Chet Morton and Tony Prito.

"Hey, Frank, hey Joe," Tony called.

"What's up, Tony?" Joe responded.

"Not much," Chet replied. Frank and Joe looked questioningly at one another.

"Uh, Chet, I was talking to Tony."

"I know," Chet replied, then leaned forward and whispered in Joe's ear, "Frank, it's me! I'm Tony! Something completely insane happened last night—me and Chet switched places."

"Yeah," agreed Tony (or Chet? Joe wondered), and then added, "I'm hungry," as if to confirm the other's statement.

"Wait a second!" Frank said. "Are you telling me you guys switched bodies or something?"

"Yeah, Joe. Weird isn't it?"

"You too?" Frank said, awed. Misreading the amazed expressions on Frank and Joe's face, Tony and Chet looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Joe demanded.

"It's APRIL FOOLS DAY, Frank!" chortled Chet. "It was a joke."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "We were just kidding. You guys, of all people, know that crap's impossible."

The brothers exchanged glances before Joe said, "Of course we did. We just didn't want to make you feel bad." He grinned. "You guys always try to stump us with a trick each year—it never works."

Chet scowled. "We thought it had this time."

"As if," Joe continued. "Remember that time in first grade when you told me the ice cream man was evil and wanted to kill me? I was six years old and didn't even fall for it. You guys are so lame."

"Um, we told that to Joe, not you," said Tony, confused.

"Oh, right…I forgot."

Tony and Chet looked puzzled, but before they could interrogate Frank or Joe any further, the bell rang, and the four friends parted and ran to class.

Finally school was over. Frank walked home, dejected. Joe had stayed at school to work out (which most people found odd, since it was usually who they thought was Joe, not Frank, that did this), and Frank was alone.

As he walked, he tried to forget everything that had happened at school. He had tried to talk to Callie, explaining that "Frank" was only joking, it was April Fool's Day, and that he hadn't meant any of it. Callie, however, still steamed from earlier, blew him off and they had gotten into a fight.

"That was not a funny joke!" she had yelled, tears rimming her eyes. "Going and kissing someone else's girlfriend—your girlfriend!" She sniffed. "I'm surprised you're not as mad as I am."

Frank smiled. "I was it on it."

"Well, it wasn't funny, Joseph Hardy, and you know it! Tell Frank to keep all his apologies to himself—I don't care." And she had walked off.

Now, walking home, Frank felt an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he was taken by complete surprise as a large black car pulled up beside him on the deserted road and the driver, a large, muscular man, jumped out and grabbed him from behind.  _It's that thug Joe told me about—Bos'n!_ Frank realized as he struggled desperately.

The passenger door swung open and a little man with frizzy hair and thick rimmed glasses. "Quick!" he hissed. "Get Blondie in before someone comes!"

The giant man slugged Frank from behind. His last conscious thought was,  _Hurry, little bro._  Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank awoke to a fierce pounding in his head. His mind felt like it was full of fog, he couldn't seem to be able to think quickly. He opened his eyes and the world spun; he quickly closed them and took a deep breath. When his eyelids fluttered open once more, he had calmed down quite a bit. His the rhythmic pulsing in his head dulled slightly and his vision came into focus. Of course, what he saw wasn't exactly pleasurable.

He was lying on his side in a small, dim room, with walls and ceilings made of clay. His hands were bound behind his back and ankles tied together. Speech was made impossible by the gag that was in his mouth.

 _Oh, great,_ he thought.  _Just what I needed. To be kidnapped. But who did it and why?_

His memory quickly went back to his capture-Bos'n, the giant Joe had mentioned, and the frizzy-haired man! And as to why, he wasn't sure what motive was behind his abduction, but one thing was for sure-they thought he was Joe.

Frank took another look around his prison. The clay walls were dingy and slime clung to them. A small window let in the only light in the room. A staircase in the right corner led to a wooden door.  _So I'm in a basement._

 _Well, it could be worse,_ Frank mused. Still, he had to admit that his situation was pretty bad. Joe had been right-it wasn't pleasant. Using all of his strength, Frank forced himself into a sitting position. The boy began struggling with all his might; after several tedious hours, he had released his hands. Slumping against the nearest muck-covered wall, he gave a exhausted sigh of relief.

Realizing that he must escape as soon as possible, Frank pulled the gag from his mouth, and taking his pocket knife from his pocket, somewhat surprised at finding it still there, cut through the bonds on his ankles. Then, using the slippery wall for support, stood up.

 _See, that wasn't so hard,_ Frank thought.  _Sure, it took some time, but it proves things weren't as bad as Joe made them out to be. If he hadn't been lazy, and had actually tried to get free, maybe he could've escaped by himself, and not put me through the torture of not knowing where he was._

The latter thought was instantly replaced with a sense of guilt. Frank realized that Joe must be feeling that same sickening feeling right now.  _Ah, well,_ he shook off his guilt,  _maybe he'll see how I feel._  But in his heart, he knew it wasn't fair.

Deciding not to risk lingering any longer, in case his captors decided to show up, Frank pushed himself from the wall and began his silent journey to the stairs. Treading lightly, Frank ascended the stairs without any noise, and, reaching for the door handle, was amazed that it was unlocked.

But upon opening the door, he saw something that made his heart drop.

"Why, hello," said the frizzy-haired man, "we've been waiting for you."

"Oh, really?" Frank snapped, glancing about desperately for a route of escape. His hope vanished, however, as the giant, Bos'n, came into view, and grasped both of the youth's arms in a vise grip.

Smiling unpleasantly, the man, who introduced himself as Lawrence, clasped his hands behind his back and turned his eyes on Frank. Willing himself to appear unnerved, the boy stared straight back at the man, whose menacing smile only brightened.

"Well, Blondie," he said, "I suppose you thought you were going to escape, did you not?"

Frank remained silent. "I asked you a question," Lawrence said, looking coldly at the blonde youth before him. "When I ask you something, you answer."

When Frank pressed Joe's lips together in refusal, the villain looked up at Bos'n. "Persuade him."

Frank winced in pain as the large man twisted his left arm painfully; just when he started to see black spots because of pain, Lawrence held up a hand and Bos'n let up, although Frank's arm still throbbed in agony. Taking a shallow breath, he looked down, angered at this injustice and still in pain. Lawrence reached forward and grabbed a handful of blonde hair, yanking the boy's head up so that his cold, spectacle rimmed eyes met pain-filled blue ones.

"I asked you a question," he hissed. "Are you going to answer?"

Frank, in desperation, did his best to nod.

"Good. Did you think you were going to escape?" he inquired once more, not releasing his grip on Frank's blonde hair.

Once again, Frank did his best to nod. "Yes," he whispered.

"Of course you did. We knew you would try. I bet you were wondering why it was so easy for you to escape this time, but impossible the last." He finally released the youth's hair as Frank's mind went back to Joe.  _I'm sorry I doubted you, little brother. I guess you were telling the truth._

"As you could probably fathom, since you were rescued so quickly, we weren't in the safest or secure spot last time. But this time," he chuckled, "we are in a very safe place and thought it might be entertaining to see you your hopes of escaping crushed..."

He nodded at Bos'n, who immediately began tying Frank up again, this time, so tight that it hurt. As a gag was stuffed once more into his mouth, and a blindfold around his eyes, Frank heard a menacing voice in his ear. "And now, Blondie, time for the  _real_  fun to begin..."


	8. Chapter 8

Joe exited the school gym feeling refreshed. True, it had been harder to work out, not being in his own body, Frank's being leaner and not as muscular, but Joe took that as more of a challenge.

"Hey!" Joe turned to see Iola running toward him.

"Hey, Iola."

The girl glared at him. "Frank Hardy, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I want to find out."

Joe sighed. "Look, Iola, I would like to tell you, but you would never believe me. Never in a million years."

"Try me. Why did you do that this morning? I was just as mad as Callie about you kissing me."

"I know, I know," Joe said, raising his hands in defeat. "But you've got to believe me-you wouldn't belive me if I told you."

"I repeat, try me," Iola said coolly.

Sighing in defeat, Joe was just about to tell her when Frank's cell phone rang. Relieved, Joe crammed his hands into Frank's pocket and pulled out the phone. Walking a short distance away from Iola, Joe pressed "Talk" and said, "Hey, this is J-Frank."

"Frank," came his mother's voice from the other line. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home from school."

"Just now? It's five-thirty."

"I was working out...Joe advised me to do that, you know, to keep in good health." Joe knew it was lame, but was the only thing he could think up in a moment's notice. He frowned. "But surely Joe told you."

"No. He's not back yet. Isn't he working out with you?"

"No," said Joe, brow furrowing. Had something happened to Frank? "He decided to skip out today. Told me he was heading straight home."

"Oh no," breathed Laura. "I'm telling your father. Come straight home. Keep an eye out for Joe. If he doesn't show up soon, we're calling Chief Collig."

A nasty, sickening feeling found its way into Joe's stomach. Frank was missing? Was it Bos'n and that Frizzy-headed guy?

"Look, Iola," Frank said hurriedly, "we'll talk later. Fra-um, Joe never made it home from school."

"I'm coming with you!" Iola said instantly. "I'll help you."

Joe smiled slightly. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Oh, I am," Iola assured him. "But not at Joe. I love him, and he's in danger. Being angry with you isn't going to stop me."

Despite the situation, Joe smiled at Iola's words. "Thanks," he said.

Iola rolled her eyes. "This no time to be sarcastic. C'mon, let's find Joe."

Joe wished with all his might that he could explain everything there and then-to scream, "It's me! I'm Joe!" But Iola would never believe him. Also, it would take too long to explain. Only one thing mattered now: finding Frank. After all, Joe knew what it was like to be kidnapped. He knew what Frank was going through.

Although he felt a pang of guilt as the words ran through his mind, he couldn't help but think,  _Maybe now you'll see what I've been going through, big brother._

He shook his head. He wasn't being fair.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was ready. Ready to do anything and risk it all for his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Frank's heart beat wildly as he felt himself lifted onto Bos'n's shoulder and carried outside; he couldn't see his surroundings, but he could feel the fresh breeze and hear the birds chirping. He scowled beneath the gag, thinking how lucky they were to be free and able to fly and sing. He heard a car door being opened and felt himself being thrown into the back. Then the door was slammed and, moments later, the car took off with a roar of the motor. Frank's heart sunk. Now it was going to be even harder for Joe and his father to find him.

From the front seat, he could faintly hear Bos'n and Lawrence talking in the front. "I still don't know why we're going through all this trouble to get the kid again. He escaped last time. Who says he won't do it again?"

"Hey, I'm not the boss here," Lawrence snapped back, and Frank strained his ears to hear the rest. "You know Hobs gives the orders."

"Well, I don't see why we're working for him. The kid didn't do anything."

"Oh no?"

"Well, just because his father is a detective doesn't mean he did anything wrong. And Hobs shouldn't have set fire to all those congress buildings if he didn't want to get into trouble."

Mentally, Frank yelped in delight. When Joe and Fenton saved him, he would be able to confirm to the police that Hobs was an arsonist.

"Look, Bos'n. The kid was snooping."

"But so is the dad and that other one."

"So?"

"Why not get them all?"

"Look, Bos'n, it is classic. You kidnap the youngest son of your enemy, call the dad, tell him his baby boy will die if he doesn't do so-and-so. And that's what we're doing."

"But the kid didn't do anything." Bos'n took up his earlier argument.

Lawrence groaned and snapped, "You big oaf, stay out of things you don't understand. If you weren't going to help, then why'd you agree to help me take the kid in the first place?"

"I didn't know it involved hurting anyone."

Exasperated, Lawrence said, louder, so Frank could understand every word he was saying, loud and clear. "Listen, the both of you. We're taking a little trip to the river. I'm sure you're dad took you there when you were little?"

"Actually, he did," Bos'n said pleasantly.

"I was talking to Blondie, you idiot!" Lawrence snapped, sounding like he was going to bite the man's head off.

Despite the circumstances, Frank almost smiled beneath the gag. Bos'n didn't seem all that bad—he just seemed to be mixed up in the wrong thing.  _'But that's how most criminals are formed,'_ he reminded himself.

Lawrence was speaking again. "Then we're going to call your daddy. If he doesn't destroy all the files containing Hobs's criminal record and accusations, his little boy will be going for a swim."

Frank's heart leapt into his throat. He struggled desperately to escape his bonds. The car stopped and he heard the front door open and then Bos'n's strong hands lifting him up. "I still don't think it's right," Frank heard him say. "Hurting an innocent boy."

"Moral. Who needs it? What we need to know is our orders. If Fenton refuses, the kid drowns."

Frank struggled all the more desperately. Bos'n slapped him lightly to get his attention and whispered, "I'll try to help you, kid. But you've got to make it easier on me."

Frank rolled Joe's blue eyes. He didn't see why he should believe this giant, but just in case, he stopped struggling. Bos'n sat him down and Lawrence pulled out the gag and the blindfold off his eyes. Frank blinked his eyes vigorously, trying to adjust to the blinding light. He was by a large body of water and Lawrence was holding a knife to his throat. Frank groaned mentally.

"Make one false move," the villain hissed in Frank's ear, "and I'll slit your throat."

And Frank had every reason in the world to believe it was true.

Still holding the knife against Frank's throat, Lawrence took out a cell phone and dialed the Hardy number. "Hello?" came the anxious voice of a youth.

"Are you Frank Hardy?"

The voice on the other line paused, and then said, "N—uh, yeah. Who's this?"

"A friend." The man chuckled. "I have your kid brother. If you want to see him alive again, you better get your father on the extension phone and follow every order I say. Otherwise, Blondie here drowns."


	10. Chapter 10

Joe gripped the phone tightly and said, "Where's Fr—um, Joe? What've you done with him?"

The man on the other line laughed evilly and said, "Blondie's here with us. He's okay right now, but that can change in a heartbeat. Now do what I say. Get your freakin' dad on the phone right now, or I swear I'll kill your brother on the spot!"

Joe felt a sickening feeling creeping into the pit of his stomach. "Dad!" he yelled. "Dad!" Fenton rushed into the room.

"What is it, Frank? Any news of Joe?" Staring at the phone in Joe's hand, his face paled, and he said, "It's them, isn't it?"

Joe nodded, and Fenton rushed to get the extension phone. "Fenton Hardy?" came the voice. "I've got your son. If you don't do exactly what I tell you, the brat dies."

Joe and his father waited anxiously for the orders. Finally, the man spoke. "Take all accusations and evidence—Hobs's criminal record, his file, everything—and bring it to the shut down amusement park across the street from the river. My man will be there to take them. If you don't do what I say, your son dies."

"How do we even know you've even got him?" Joe demanded, though in his heart, he knew that Frank was with the man.

"Oh, you want to speak to him?" The line went quiet for a second, and Joe and Fenton could barely hear the man saying, "Okay, Blondie. Any funny stuff or any 'giving out your location' crap, and I'll slit your throat here and now for your daddy and big brother to hear. Got it?"

Joe figured that Frank must have nodded, because there was silence, then a weak, "J—Frank?"

"Joe!" Joe exclaimed.

"Joe!" Fenton echoed. Then, "Are you okay?"

"Well, I've been in worse situations. Can't really think of any right now, but…"

"We're going to find you. Just stay put."

Frank snorted. "As if I'll be going anywhere. Listen, I'll be fine, just DON'T bring those files. I'll—" then he let out a yelp as the man smacked him.

"Shut up, kid!" father and son heard the kidnapper say. "You're lucky I didn't kill you. Listen, Hardy. If you don't bring those files in thirty minutes, you're son is dead. Capish?"

"Got it," Fenton and Joe said glumly. Then the line went dead.

"Dad," said Joe, "what're we going to do?"

"Bring those files."

"But your case—surely we can find Frank—" Joe groaned inwardly as he realized his mistake. He had to stop doing that!  _'Okay,'_ he said to himself,  _'I am Frank. Frank is me.'_

Fenton looked at his son doubtfully. "What is wrong with you, Frank?" He paused, then added, "Come to think of it, Joe was acting kind of odd earlier too. What's up?"

Joe bit his lip. There wasn't time to explain. They had to find Frank, and quick, before time ran out!

"Um, Dad? Can this  _please_ wait until later? I promise, when we get Joe back, he'll explain everything…er, or we will, I guess. Together."

Fenton sighed. "You're right son. Joe comes first."

Laura walked into the room, face etched with worry. "Any news?"

"Actually, honey," Fenton said, walking to her side and putting a strong arm around her shoulder, "the kidnapper just called."

Laura sucked in her breath and pulled away from her husband, looking him directly in the eye. "And?"

"We have to bring them the Hobs file or Joe dies," he said grimly.

"Wait!" said Joe, who was having a brainstorm. "At first he didn't just say that he would die—he got specific! He said that if we didn't bring him the file, Joe would  _drown_."

Laura's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, dear! That just makes things worse."

Fenton, who could see where Joe was getting at, shook his head excitedly and said, "No. It makes things easier. Much easier."

"How so?"

"Because," Joe said, getting worked up, "he also said that we were to bring the file to the shut down amusement park across from the river."

"Yes," Fenton said, gazing into his wife's tear-glazed eyes, "and that means—"

"—they're at the river!" Joe finished for him. "It all makes sense now! Dad, it looks like our criminal has made his fatal mistake!"

"Too bad for him," Fenton said, "and great for us!"

"Oh crap." Fenton looked at his son, surprised.

"What is it, Frank?"

"We're running out of time! We've spent so much time talking, we've let the time slip away. We've only got ten minutes until they kill Fr—Joe!"

Both Fenton and Joe rushed out of the door, assuring the worrying mother that it would be fine, all the while hoping and praying that Joe (or rather, Frank) would be alive when arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is he bringing them?" Bos'n asked as Lawrence shoved the gag back into Frank's mouth.

The kidnapper shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Listen to me," Bos'n said, "if they don't, don't hurt the kid."

Lawrence lost his temper. "YOU BIG GOON," he yelled, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR OVERLARGE NOSE OUT OF THINGS YOUR TEENY-TINY BRAIN CAN'T COMPREHEND?" He took a deep breath, then said, "Look, I didn't hire you to be the brains of this operation. I hired you to be the muscle. The hulk."

"Your bodyguard," Bos'n muttered.

"What was that?" Lawrence said sharply.

Instead on answering, Bos'n declared, "I'm done with you, always being so mean to me, and trying to get me to hurt innocent people."

"What-you're leaving me?" Lawrence sputtered, sounding not unlike a girl whose boyfriend was breaking up with her. But, unlike a damsel in distress, he had the upper hand. "You're not leaving," he said. "Because if you do, Blondie here dies instantly. Now, go get me those files."

* * *

Bos'n reached the designated area and glanced around. Nothing. No files. Now what? He didn't want the kid to die, but his father didn't do what he was told. If he didn't return, the kid would die. If he returned, the kid would die. It was a lose-lose situation. He was so engrossed in his train of thought (which, needless to say, took all he could muster, for although he had a kind heart, his brain wasn't that large) that he didn't hear footsteps behind him. But two seconds later, four men jumped him and he went down.

* * *

"If Bos'n doesn't get back in five minutes," Lawrence told Frank, "you're going for a little swim!"

Frank swallowed hard. What a mess he was in!

Five minutes passed. "Well, kid," Lawrence said, "say goodbye!"

"Not so fast-I'm back!"

"About time, you miserable, lazy-" Lawrence began as he spun around, but then halted abruptly as he saw Bos'n-in handcuffs, along with Fenton Hardy, his brat, and two officers. While the officers kept their weapons trained on Lawrence, Joe and Fenton rushed to Frank's side.

"Joe!" Fenton said, releasing his son.

"Bos'n stood up for me," Frank informed his family after the gag was gone. "He's not all bad."

"But I am!" They turned to see that Lawrence had removed his own gun and had it pointed at Joe. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger and there was a bang. Joe crumpled.

"JOE!" Frank yelled, not even trying to conceal his mistake. No one seemed to notice however. They had crowded around Joe, and Con Riley, one of the officers, was already radioing in for an ambulance. Lawrence took this opportunity to run.

"We'll see each other again very soon, Joe Hardy," he vowed as he raced off.

By the time Con noticed he was gone it was too late.

He turned to Fenton, who was checking Joe's pulse. It was weak. Very weak. But still, it was a pulse. While waiting in silence for the ambulance, all wondered, 'Is Frank going to be okay?'

But in Frank's case, he was wondering, 'Is Joe going to survive?" Only time would tell.


	12. Chapter 12

Joe slowly opened his eyes. Everything was white, and an odd smell seemed to surround him. Where was he? His shoulder pounded angrily, and he closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. The last thing he'd remembered was Lawrence pulling out his gun and...Joe realized, with a sickening feeling in his stomach, that he'd been shot. That must mean that he was in the hospital.

He heard voices around him, sounding both anxious and relieved.

"Oh, good, he opened his eyes a moment ago," his mother was saying.

"Do they have any leads as to where Lawrence might be?" he heard his own-no, wait, he recalled, it wasn't him speaking, it was really Frank-voice say.  _I guess we haven't switched back yet,_ he realized in dismay.

"Is he okay?" his father's voice said. "He hasn't opened them since."

"Oh, he has to be okay!"

_Oh my gosh! That's Callie! I wonder if she's forgiven me-Frank-for what I-er, we-um, one of us said._

His unspoken question was answered as he heard Callie wail, "I was really mad at him...we broke up...well, I dumped him, all because of some stupid April Fool's joke he played. I'm sorry for that now."

"Don't worry, Joe, Frank'll be okay," Iola was saying. "You'll see."

"Sure. Of course." But his brother sounded so worried that Joe knew he had to open his eyes and ease his worries.

"He's awake!" Laura yelped as Joe opened the brown eyes.

"Hey, guys," he said hoarsely. Frank handed him a glass of water. "Thanks, Fr-Joe," he said. "What happened? Was Lawrence caught?"

"Whoa, slow down!" Frank exclaimed. "You just woke up. You okay?"

Joe grimaced. "Honestly, I've been better."

Callie sobbed, "Oh, Frank, I'm so sorry for what happened. And breaking up with you. Can we...start all over?"

Unsure of what to say, Joe caught his brother's eye, and when Frank nodded Joe's head slightly, he grinned and said, "Sure, Callie."

"We're all glad you're okay," Iola said. "And I'm sorry for getting steamed and calling you a freak, Frank."

"No hard feelings. And sorry."

Iola smiled. Gosh, Joe loved her smile.

Laura took his hand. "Frank, honey, I am so sorry this happened to you."

"Oh, it's not your fault," Joe said. "Now, tell me: was Lawrence caught?"

"Erm...no," said Fenton sheepishly. "Truth is, when you were shot, we forgot all about the guy... but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you and Joe are now safe and sound."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Frank put in. "Don't you guys get it? They've already kidnapped Joe-which is me, of course-" he put in hastily; the others looked at him strangely, "-they've kidnapped me twice and shot J-Frank as well. What if he tries something again?"

"Honestly, Joe, I think that he's not going to be too inclined to harm you boys anytime soon. After you escaped him twice and that he's been charged with kidnapping, accessory in arson, and attempted murder, I think it'll take all he's got to just get away," Fenton said. "I honestly think you guys'll be fine. But, as a father, you know I must take every safety precaution possible. There'll be a guard outside this room tonight, Frank."

"Aww, man, I have to stay here all night?" Joe whined.

"You know, it's kind of odd," Laura observed thoughtfully. "You two have been sounding more like each other than yourselves lately."

"Oh, you have no idea," Frank said. "And of course you do. But I'm staying with you."

Later that night, after everyone had left after giving Joe (or who they thought was Frank) their sympathy, Frank occupied a chair beside his brother and took his hand. "You know, it's kind of ironic, isn't it?"

"What?" Joe asked sleepily. The pain killer he'd just been given was making him tired. He yawned.

Frank squeezed Joe's (or rather, his own) hand. "That even when we're in each other's bodies, you're still the one who ends up in the hospital. This place really loves you. I bet you'll end up getting married here...maybe to one of the nurses. You know, I couldn't help but notice the bald one with the moustache-the girl, of course-was pretty hot. But of course that's just me. I'm Frank. But for now, I'm Joe. And it sounds like something you would say."

"Better watch it," Joe said teasingly.

"What? You think you're going to fight me in this state?"

"Oh, no, I wasn't talking about that," Joe said, then couldn't help but add, "I could normally, anyway, but in this body...well..."

Frank rolled Joe's blue eyes and grinned. "So what were you talking about, Little Br-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Joe interrupted.

"Oh, my gosh!" Frank laughed. "You really are something, Joe."

"C'mon, it's not every day I get to be older!" Joe insisted. "Just say it-this once?" He made the best 'puppy dog pout' he could muster.

"Oh, alright!" Frank gave in. "But just this once. My face is so sweet I couldn't resist." He smiled at his brother and said, "So what were you talking about, Big Brother?"

"Oh, that. I was just saying that you'd better watch how loud you say that 'switch' stuff. If a nurse overhears you talking about 'switching bodies', we'll both be sent to a lunatic asylum!"

"I'm wondering if that's what we really need," Frank said thoughtfully.

"Frank!"

"Sorry, Joe, but this is just so..."

"Weird? Yeah. I still say that when I get outta here, we should head on out to the Chinese restaurant."

"I agree," said Frank. "But not to ask the little Chinese woman about the cookie-I'm thinking more along the lines of finding out more about that guy that resembled Hobs-because he and Lawrence are still on the loose."

At that moment, the phone rang. Frank jumped up and grabbed it. "Hello? Uh-huh. Yeah. Great. Yeah, I'll tell him. What about Hobs? Oh. Okay. Yeah, we'll keep an eye out. Thanks, Con. Bye. That was Con," he informed his brother.

"No way," Joe said sarcastically. "Didn't see that one coming. So, what'd he say?"

"Lawrence was caught, about fifty miles from the place you were shot. Hobs is still on the loose though."

"Okay. I'm glad Lawrence is gone, though. That dude was...I dunno...wacko!"

"Tell me about it," Frank agreed. Then he said, "So, how was it to spend a day in my shoes?"

Joe was about to answer when the phone rang. Joe picked it up this time. "Hello?"

_'Are you Frank or Joe Hardy?' came a muffled voice of a woman from the other end._

"Yeah, this is J-Frank."

_'Listen, I am a friend,' the voice assured. 'I don't want to get into any trouble so I can't tell you who I am. But I need to know-how are you, Joseph?'_

the voice assured.

"What? Who are you?" Joe demanded. Frank looked at him curiously, and Joe hastily beckoned for his brother to put his ear close to the receiver so he could hear as well.

_'I already told you, I can't tell you! Now pay close attention: I know what happened and how you guys switched. And how to get you back. Meet me day after tomorrow at the China Fun, if you ever want to switch back.'_


	13. Chapter 13

Joe was released from the hospital late the next day, with an order to stay in bed and rest. Joe was not too happy, but with a warning from his father and a peculiar look from his mother, he agreed. "But me and Joe have to go somewhere tomorrow," he said, still thinking about the mysterious phone call.

Frank, of course, had immediately suggested that it was a trap and said that they shouldn't go. Joe, however, pointed out that they had to take a chance—they really didn't want to be stuck in each other's bodies forever.

"Joe and I," Frank corrected.

Joe stared at him. "What?"

"You said 'me and Joe'. It should be 'Joe and I'."

Laura looked at Fenton. "Joe is correcting Frank on grammar? Wow, something is truly wrong."

Fenton laughed, but then said, "You know, things have seemed a little odd here lately. What do you boys think?"

"Uh…" said Joe.

"Well…" said Frank.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Laura asked. "You know, your father and I are always here for you, no matter what. One hundred percent."

"What if…" Frank began, and ignoring Joe's amazed and slightly aghast look, went on, "…what if we told you something so bizarre…so unreal…that you'd probably never believe us in a million years?"

Laura smiled at her sons. "What's wrong, honey?"

"See…Frank and I…Frank and I…we're not really…" he faltered. This was ridiculous. Of course, his parents were there for him, but how could he expect them to believe that he and his brother had swapped bodies? It was totally preposterous. So he made up a story. "…We're not really in a play. And neither is Callie."

Laura and Fenton looked at the boys strangely. "We kind of figured that, honey," Laura said gently, brushing the blonde hair off of Frank's forehead. "Joe, honey, what's really wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom, nothing. We're fine. It's just stupid. Forget I even said anything."

"Frank…what about you?"

"I told you Mom, I'm fine!" Frank said, a little too late. He really had to remember that he wasn't himself.

"Um, Joe, I think we established that," Fenton said, staring at his son intently. "Are you alright? Maybe suffering from some ill-effects from the kidnapping?"

"No, Dad, I'm fine. Really."

"Okay. Now, Frank, what about you?"

"No, Dad," Joe said, smiling wanly. "F—Joe and I are fine, everything is fine, I'm feeling much better."

A disbelieving look on their faces, Laura and Fenton finally relented. "Okay," said Fenton.

"If you say so," said Laura.

"We do," Joe assured them.

"Yeah," Frank agreed.

An awkward silence followed.

And then: "So, where do you boys have to be tomorrow?"

"The China Fun restaurant ," Joe said promptly.

"Guys, after what you've both been through, your mother and I really don't want you questioning the man who looks like Hobs."

"We won't," Joe assured him. "Only the people who work there."

"Yeah," Frank said.

"Well…" Fenton glanced at Laura who reluctantly nodded her head a fraction, "…okay. But BE CAREFUL. I don't want any more people getting shot or kidnapped. I just wish all this was over, to be honest."'

But what Fenton didn't know was that some wishes just don't come true.


	14. Chapter 14

At noon on the day of the meeting, Frank and Joe opened the door to the sound of a jingling were greeted at the door by a tall, pretty Chinese woman."Hello," she said in her strong accent, "welcome to China Fu—"She stopped short, however, when she saw her visitors."Frank and Joe," she said, nodding at the brothers, who nodded."Wonderful, you came."She paused, glancing around."Follow me."

She led the brothers through the restaurant to a small, tiny room in the back."This way," she said, opening the door for the boys exchanged hesitant glances she smiled as reassuringly as possible and said, "No worry. I just do not want any odd questions."

Frank and Joe nodded understandingly and stepped into the heavily furnished was filled with ancient Chinese artifacts and rich, magnificent décor.

"Nice crib," Joe commented.

"Ahh…thank must be Joe," she said, reaching out to shake the boy's winced as his shoulder racked with pain."I am so sorry," she said hurriedly."I are you feeling?"

Joe managed a wan smile."Better."

" you are Frank."She shook the blonde boy's she motioned for them to take a seat.

As they sat, Frank asked, "What happened to us?"

"Yeah," Joe chimed in."And how did you know that we switched?"

The woman sighed."It was my mother. I do not know what is getting into her these days…but this happened to a mother and her daughter not too long ago…I believe their names were Anna and Tess…but that is beside the point."

"Did they ever get back?" Joe asked fearfully, then sighed in relief as the woman nodded.

"How is this possible? What exactly did your mother do to us?"

"Aya! I do not one seems to she saw you wanted to wanted to show you how the other lives."

Frank wasn't the answer he'd expected."But isn't there a logical explanation for this?" he asked.

"Logic? just happen cannot explain any reason."

"It's supernatural," Joe put in.

"Maybe superhuman," the lady put in.

"Stop!" Frank said."I'm really having trouble grasping this."

"Look, all we need to know is how to get back," Joe said, as patiently as possible.

"It was the cookie," she whispered, leaning forward.

"HA!" Joe exclaimed."I was right!"

"Did either of you read the fortune?"

Joe shrugged and looked at Frank, who slowly shook his head."I guess…I guess we were a little too steamed."

"It say that only an act of unselfish love bring you back."

"So that's it? We have to get along?" Joe said in disbelief.

"No, not only love."

"How do we do that?" Frank asked in bewilderment.

The lady was about to answer when the lights went were in complete door was flung open, and in the light from outside, Joe was able to get a glimpse of the man who looked like Hobs—and was Hobs, he decided, as the man walked in and shut the door behind them—entered the room."You're mine, kid," he hissed, flinging himself at Frank, who he, of course, thought was Joe.

The lady screamed, but Hobs was struck her hard across the head, and she crumpled, he punched Joe, who was trying to keep him away from his brother, and sent the youth back, landed on the floor in a drew a length of rope from his jumped at him to try and stop him from tying up his brother, but with a painful punch in the jaw from Hobs, the fell back, and the darkness that was unconsciousness succumbed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Frank awoke to a sharp pain in his jaw.  _What happened?_ he wondered. He opened his eyes to see in dismay that his arms were tied behind him and his ankles bound. He was lying on a dusty wooden floor. A gag was in his mouth. What's more, there was a rope connected to his feet, hands, and then wound around his neck, so that if he struggled, he would strangle. He noticed a small window and realized that his extra confinement must have had something to do with not getting to that window. He realized that he must be in an attic of some kind.

What had happened? He remembered finding out that only an act of selfless love would help them return to their own bodies…the lights went out…Hobs came in…Hobs! Where was he?

As if on cue, at that very moment, the door to the attic was opened a crack and Hobs squeezed in. "Hello, Joseph," he said, smiling evilly. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Frank glared at him. "You know, I was quite infuriated when I found out that my men had been arrested. But that made a way for me to get you myself, so I can't be too hard on them for being such idiots. He sighed and said, "How do you like my Chinese costume, Joe? I knew that no one would realize it was me. Now, I am going to call your father. If he wants you…and your brother, for that matter, and I suppose that lady that works for me as well…alive again, the he'll have to drop all my charges and give me…let's say…ten thousand dollars!"

Frank stared at him. "Oh, don't worry, I am sure your father would pay millions to get you two back safe and sound."

Frank wanted nothing more than to scream,  _'Where's my brother? What have you done with him?'_

Hobs, sensing that his captive wanted to speak, walked over to Frank and pulled out the gag. Then he took out a knife and pressed it against the youth's throat. "Say what you have to say quietly," he whispered menacingly, "or you'll die right now. Understand?"

"Yes," Frank said quietly, then demanded, "Where's my brother? What have you done with him?" And then, just for good measure, added, "You will never get away with this!"

Hobs laughed and stuffed the gag back into Frank's mouth. "Trying to play Superman, are we?" He chuckled, then said, "No, seriously, your brother is fine. He and that woman are in that room I took you from. Her office. It locks from the inside, so nobody'll find them for a while. When that lady wakes up, if she can untie your brother then I suppose they'll escape…but there's no way they'll get to you in time…"

* * *

Joe struggled with his bonds, but to no avail. He then tried to work the gag out of his mouth. That was pointless as well.  _Wow,_ he thought sarcastically,  _reliving my glory days, and I'm not even in my own body. Wow, you're really something, Joe Hardy, you know that?_

But blinking in the darkness, he realized that Frank was not there. He realized that Hobs had taken him. Glancing around again, he saw the lady he had talked to. She was lying unconscious on the floor. How could he wake her?

Joe wriggled slowly across the floor and nudged her with his toe. She stirred slightly. He then kicked her lightly. "Don't do that," she mumbled, then opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to adjust to the darkness, but finally her eyes focused on Joe, lying bound and gagged on the floor.

"Oh, Joe," she said, "are you alright?"

He nodded vigorously. As she untied him, the lady said, "It's rather funny, but I don't believe that I told you my name. I am Lin Shi."

Joe sat up and rubbed his wrists. He then pulled out the gag and croaked, "Nice to meet you, Lin."

The two then rushed to the door and unlocked it. They hastened into the restaurant and blinked in the sudden light. At that moment, they saw Fenton and Laura, along with Sam and Con, and several other officers, rush into the room.

"Dad?" Joe said, amazed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" He hugged his son, then turned to Lin and hugged her as well.

Both Laura and Lin flushed. "What was that for, Sir?"

"I was worried about you," Fenton said. "Hobs called and demanded a ten thousand dollar ransom for the safe return of you and my two sons."

"Uh…okay."

"Where's Joe?"

"I'm—uh, I don't know," Joe admitted.

"I do!" Lin spoke up. "He is my boss! His office is in the attic. We shall find Frank there!" Then, leaving everyone but Joe with confused faces, she raced up the stairs. The others quickly followed. Soon they were standing outside a wooden door. They could hear voices from inside.

"You will die if your father doesn't do what I say, you know that, don't you Hardy? Then I'll go back and finish off your brother and Lin."

Sam and Con kicked the door down, guns out. "Police!" they said. "Put your hands up!"

Hobs, caught by surprise, heeded the order, grabbed his own gun and pointed it at Frank. He started to pull the trigger, but then Joe rushed out and leapt in-between the pistol and his brother…


	16. Chapter 16

The shot missed Joe's head by next few minutes were a was arrested, read his rights, then hauled was freed, and after convincing everyone that he was fine, the boys were congratulated for another case well done, and everyone headed home.

Later that night, Frank and Joe sat in Frank's bedroom."I can't believe what you did for me, Little—uh, I mean, Big Brother," Frank said, grinning slightly.

"What?" Joe asked, staring at Frank's really missed his own body, but now that Frank was safe, he knew that somehow, someway, things would turn out okay.

"You know, risking your life for was the most selfless thing anyone's ever done for me."

"You would've done the same for me," Joe said.

Frank opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came realized that his brother was would do the same.

"So, you never answered my question," he said finally.

"What question?"

"How was a day in your big bro's shoes?"

"Tough," Joe answered truthfully."I guess…I guess I never realized how much stress you go through, huh?"

"Well, your life isn't exactly a picnic, either," Frank said, no trace of a smile on his features."I was more scared than I'd ever been in my life today. I don't see how you put up with it so much."

"Well, yeah, I was really scared, too," Joe admitted."I was so worried I'd lost you forever, bro…"

The boys looked one another in the eye and said in unison, "I'm sorry."They then that moment, an earthquake rumbled through the house and there was a flash of thing the boys knew, they were screaming and hugging and jumping about like two hooligans."We're back! I'm me!"

"I don't stink anymore!" Joe hooted playfully.

"And I'm handsome again!" Frank retorted.

"What are you two hooligans doing?" Laura demanded, staring at her sons.

"Nothing, Mom," Frank said, grinning.

"Nothing at all," Joe grinned, and Laura rolled her eyes as she closed the door.

The second she left, the hooting and hollering started back.

Fenton and Laura could both hear the celebration going on, and even swore they could hear a few bars of a song coming from Frank's mouth.

"Just take me now!" Fenton pleaded, grinning.

"And don't forget me!" Laura they both stuck their fingers in their ears and sighed contentedly.


	17. Epilogue

Joe Hardy struggled violently against his bonds, but it was no use.

Another kidnapping, another phone call, another ransom.

At that moment, the door swung open, revealing Fenton and they untied Joe, Frank said, "Little Brother, you had me worried sick!"

Though neither boy said anything out loud, they were both thinking,  _Now, things are back to the way they should be._


End file.
